Rules
Anyone breaking the rules, will be given 1 warning, if they break the rules again, they will be killed at the end of the phase! ' neral Game Guidelines * During all phases (day & night), everyone can post. However, No players (including Marine) may talk outside of the game thread during the day phase. * External communications (PM/IRC/skype...etc) are prohibited. Marines will have their own secret club to communicate during the night. * Voting will require 2 actions, posting your vote in the game thread and using the daily poll to cast your vote. For a vote to count, the player must vote in the game thread and in the poll. * Daily vote polls will be added to this wiki upon the start of every Day phase, the hosts will link to the polls in the game thread. The goal of these polls is to help players keep track of the current vote count and percentage. * Polls allow you to cast one vote, you may change your vote. However, you must change your vote in the game thread once you change it here. * To unvote in the poll, choose the last option ''"choose this option to unvote". You can change your vote to the person of your choice when ready. * Use the following format to vote in the game thread: :: bVote : UserName/b * Use the following format to change your vote in the game thread: :: bUnvote : UserName/b :: bVote : UserName/b Hosts will manually count the votes in the thread and match them against the polls to verify the voting results. * '''Lynching: '''by the end of each day phase, the person with the most votes will be lynched. * Once you die you may no longer post any strategy/information you may have. * Posting copies or screenshots of role assignment messages is prohibited. * Asking players to post copies or screenshots of their role assignment messages is prohibited. * Asking players to vote on your behalf is prohibited, both players will be considered cheaters and action will be taken against them. * Players with special skills must PM the hosts in to use their skills, use the following title format to do so: :: One Piece Game - RoleName Phase :: '''Example: '''One Piece Game - Roleblocker Night 1 * Skills are processed according to this priority system. Role Blocking > Protection(Doctor) > Night kill(regardless of who is killing, be it marines, blackbeards or the vigilante). * MAL's Site & Forum Guidelines still apply. PM the hosts with questions/concerns regarding the rules. General Game Info * This is an Open Setup game, meaning types of roles & their skills will be revealed upon game start. This is to ensure a simpler game for our players. * This is a '''20-player '''game. * Inactive players will be removed or replaced. An inactive player is one who doesn't post or use their skills for 2 consecutive phases (that's 48 hours). * Dead Players '''cannot replace inactive players. Dead players are those who have died in game play or due to inactivity. * If a player is found to be cheating in any way, the hosts will replace said player and report them to the club staff. * In accordance with mafiascum standards all roles were assigned using the Sequence Generator at random.org by following this process: :: 1. Assign each role a number. :: 2. Run the generator. :: 3. Match the role number to your player list. Category:Rules